Otworzyć oczy
by Aratanooniel
Summary: Kanonicznie. Pobyt Rona w Muszelce


Tekst powstał na potrzeby klubu pojedynków Exlibris. Betowane przy pojedynku, nie wiem przez kogo.

**Otworzyć oczy**

_Dedykowane Matyldzie. Za całokształt..._

- I wtedy wujek Harry rzuca między nas Zaklęcie Tarczy. Ten jego niezawodny instynkt! - Hermiona wybucha śmiechem. Już dawno zdążyła wybaczyć. Może i nie pamięta, kiedy dokładnie to się stało, ale teraz, po wielu latach, może wracać do tego bez bólu. Teraz te wszystkie wydarzenia są tylko rodzinnymi anegdotami, które opowiada wnukom, siedząc przy kominku. Tylko Ron zwykle milczy, wpatruje się w ogień i stwarza pozory uśmiechu. Hermiona wie. Tylko nie do końca rozumie...

***

Siedząc w ciepłej kuchni Muszelki na wiele godzin przed świtem, słyszysz tylko ciszę i tykanie zegara. Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron. Tik, tak, tik, tak. To tylko szept. Szept, którego wtedy przecież nie słyszałeś. Wtedy to był krzyk, błaganie, z rozpaczliwie przeciągniętą samogłoską. Wskazówki szepczą, a mimo to pamiętasz. Chcesz wrócić, tak bardzo chcesz wrócić, ale z każdą sekundą, wydaje się to coraz mniej możliwe. Czekasz aż zegar zacznie szeptać w rytm innych słów. Słów, których nie będziesz potrafił znieść. Tchórz. Zdrajca.

Po kilku godzinach do kuchni wchodzi Fleur. Na początku cię nie zauważa. Gdy, ziewając, stawia czajnik na ogniu, masz wyrzuty sumienia. Musiała wstać tak wcześnie, by przygotować na prędce kolację. Na pewno byli umówieni na Święta w Norze. Zostawiasz ją, gdy próbuje znaleźć przepis na jakieś ciasto. Wychodzisz na dwór. Wiatr targa ci włosy i ubranie, mimowolnie myślisz o ścianach namiotu, uginających się pod naporem powietrza i ciepłych płomykach w słoiku.

Spacerując brzegiem morza, bawisz się wygaszaczem. Stało się to sposobem na odgonienie niechcianych myśli. Sam już nie wiesz, skąd skradłeś to światło, które co rusz pojawia się przed tobą. To ciche klik, wcale nie brzmi jak szeptane przez kuchenny zegar słowa. Na początku nie zwracasz uwagi na morze. Fala za falą, fala za falą uderza o brzeg, a dopóki idziesz dostatecznie daleko, by się nie zamoczyć, nie widzisz w wodzie nic interesującego. Po jakiejś godzinie jesteś tak zmarznięty, że nie marzysz o niczym innym, jak tylko o powrocie do Muszelki. Wracasz biegiem, uważając, by nie poślizgnąć się na drobnych kamyczkach. W końcu wybuchasz śmiechem. Po raz pierwszy od kilku tygodni, dlatego nie jest on naturalny. Gdzieś igrają w nim fałszywe nuty, ale się tym nie przejmujesz. Och, Ronusiowi jest przykro... Smuci się nasz braciszek! Jak w tanim romansidle, tylko burzy i sztormu brakuje! Widzisz oczami wyobraźni prawie identyczne twarze bliźniaków.

Wracasz akurat na śniadanie. Od progu wita cię zapach spalenizny. Najwyraźniej Fleur znalazła zły przepis, albo nie znalazła go wcale. Stojąc przed drzwiami do kuchni słyszysz głos Billa. Mówi, że musi skombinować prezent dla ciebie. Uśmiechasz się w duchu smutno i wchodząc do pomieszczenia, oznajmiasz, że nie ma takiej potrzeby. Siadasz przy stole i uciszasz wszelkie protesty Billa i Fleur. Brat gani cię za brak rozsądku. Według niego spacery przy takiej pogodzie nie są najlepszym pomysłem. Fleur proponuje herbatę. Wygląda i pachnie normalnie, więc przyjmujesz ją z wdzięcznością. Przed oczami staje ci scena sprzed kilku dni.

_Spokojny wieczór w Muszelce został przerwany przez pojawienie się dawno zaginionego brata. Bill wpuścił Rona do domu, zastanawiając się, gdzie podziali się Hermiona i Harry i starając się nie wyciągać zbyt pochopnych i dramatycznych wniosków. Z góry zeszła Fleur, oceniwszy sytuację, machnięciem różdżki ustawiła czajnik nad ogniem. Później zajęła się ręką Rona, która owinięta była jakąś zakrwawioną chustką. W tym czasie Bill próbował wyciągnąć z niego, co się stało. Fleur postawiła przed mężczyznami dwa kubki gorącej herbaty, co Bill skwitował wygięciem brwi. ___

_-Nie daj mu herbaty, nie czas na to, kochanie. Czuję, że zanosi się na poważną rozmowę. _

Nie opowiedziałeś mu wtedy wszystkiego, ale to zrozumienie, które ci okazał, podniosło cię na duchu. Wtedy nie miałeś pewności, czy poradziłbyś sobie z kolejną bandą szmalcowników. Dach nad głową i długie rozmowy przy kuchennym stole były wszystkim, co chciałeś i mogłeś przyjąć od Billa. Wystarczyło. Te wasze pierwsze rozmowy tylko frustrowały was obu. Ty nie mogłeś powiedzieć mu wszystkiego, a przez to jego oceny nie były adekwatne. Wtedy, gdy siedziałeś w kuchni nad herbatą solidnie zakropioną Ognistą Whisky, obaj straciliście kontrolę. Szklanka w twojej ręce roztrzaskała się na tysiące drobnych raniących elementów, a płyn oparzył ci dłoń. Bill lecząc twoje palce, uśmiechnął się i przeprosił, mówiąc że możesz zostać jak długo potrzebujesz.

Nie prawi ci morałów wprost, jednak wieczorami poszczególne zdania tłuką ci się po głowie i wtedy czujesz, że po prostu chcesz wrócić. Niezależnie od tego, jak to się dalej potoczy. Po prostu chcesz być w tym bagnie razem z nimi. Jesteś Gryfonem, a to przyjaźń, honor, odwaga. Jak zwykle nie potrafiłeś dorównać Harry'emu i wcale nie zdziwisz się, jeśli Hermiona wybierze jego. Jeśli kiedykolwiek zdołasz do nich wrócić, będą już szczęśliwą parą. Bo Harry nie narzeka na jedzenie, nie marudzi i w końcu to on jest tym Złotym Chłopcem. Ty jesteś tylko rudy.

Gdy w poranek Bożego Narodzenia próbujesz złapać Potterwartę, myślisz o tych wszystkich latach, które spędziliście razem w Hogwarcie. Na pierwszym roku jako mały chłopiec byłeś lepszym przyjacielem niż teraz. Na Merlina! Powiedziałeś mu przecież wtedy, że w to wchodzisz, obiecałeś... Rozmyślania przerywa ci głos Lee, wsłuchujesz się uważnie w to, co mówi, by wyłowić jakieś informacje o Harrym. Jakaś cząstka twojej pamięci zachowuje również inne wiadomości. Gdy jakimś cudem uda ci się wrócić do namiotu, każda informacja będzie bezcenna. Przed oczami staje ci twarz Hermiony, skupiona, z włosami rozrzuconymi na policzkach i czole. Widzisz te błyszczące, mądre oczy, które mówią ci, dobrze, Ron, to się przyda. Jest prawie namacalna, masz ochotę odgarnąć te niesforne kosmyki. Jak zwykle nie masz odwagi.

- Pamiętasz Rona? Gdy złamał różdżkę…

Gdy czujesz gorąco świetlnej kuli pod sercem, dostrzegasz jak bardzo było ci przedtem zimno.

***  
Ronald dołącza do Hermiony, opowiadającej o ucieczce z banku Gringotta. Dogaduje, śmieje się i szczegółowo opisuje każdą minę swojej żony. Trzymają się za ręce, opowiadają znane wszystkim historie, płynnie przechodząc przez bolesne momenty, dłużej zatrzymując się przy tych ciekawych i zabawnych. Dłoń Hermiony zdobi obrączka i delikatny pierścionek. Ręce Rona czegoś brakuje. Dwóch paznokci i zegarka zagubionego dziś przed śniadaniem.


End file.
